


Misconceptions Part Nine

by Firefly_in_Darkness



Series: Misconceptions [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Torture, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly_in_Darkness/pseuds/Firefly_in_Darkness
Summary: Bucky Barnes overhears a conversation that he shouldn’t have… and now he regrets his reaction.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Misconceptions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Misconceptions Part Nine

Y/N had avoided Bucky in every way possible; at family dinner, she’d sit at the opposite end of the room and on movie nights, she’d squish herself between Sam and Wanda. She even managed to have minimum interaction during missions, keeping the unavoidable interaction strictly professional. They hadn’t been alone on a mission since she was held hostage by Davenport, but she suspected Sam had had some influence over that. He was still protecting her. 

Despite Sam’s interference, Y/N knew her luck would run out at some point.

Steve’s voice came through the comms, “If anything happens, head to our rendezvous point.”

Everyone had their part to play on the mission to look for evidence of new Hydra cells forming on the south coast of Brazil. Nat and Steve infiltrated the building to search for any intelligence. Sam and Tony were on the rooftops with the important roles of being lookout, instructed to only take to the skies to stop any incoming assailants. 

Y/N was stationed with Wanda _and_ Bucky on the ground; civilian and surveillance duty. For once, the intel was correct; no enemies lying in wait as they scouted their areas, Wanda in the Northeast and Bucky to the Northwest. 

Y/N’s eyes scanned the South West section, watching the parents dragging their children across the crosswalk and tour guides giving their speeches. She leant back on the side of her car and sipped the coffee, her lipstick staining the polystyrene cup. Nothing out of the ordinary. She froze coffee partway to her lips again. He was only a short distance away and he was staring straight back at her. But it couldn’t be. Not here. Not in this crowd. His dark eyes glared back at her no matter how much she reasoned it couldn’t be him. _Davenport_.

He was only a road breadth away. Her heart pounded against her chest. Quicker and quicker. Her mouth dried and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Sweat slicked at her palm and she didn’t feel the coffee cup fall from her grip or the hot liquid splashing across her legs, even though the thin leggings did little to soak up the hot liquid. 

Y/N’s ears buzzed as a lorry drove past, temporarily blocking the view of Davenport. And he was gone. She spun around looking for him, eyes flickering between the tourists and others gathered around. Nothing. _He’s in jail; a maximum security prison. He can’t get to me._ She conjured images of him handcuffed in a cell, then her thoughts flashed back to her captivity. 

Her wrists still ached from the restraints, could still feel the way he stroked her cheek before slashing a knife across her stomach. The laughter that ripped from him made her recoil, his stinking breath warm on her face, as he watched her attempt to hold back her screams of agony.

She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, a feeble attempt to bring her concentration back to the mission. She reached down to pick up the coffee cup when a hand gripped her bicep and pulled her up. She spun with the arm that pulled her and struck out. Her fist collided solidly with a jaw and she took a great sense of satisfaction with the grunt of pain that followed it. The haze faded and her vision focused on Bucky rubbing at his cheek.

“Oh shit,” her eyes widened, “I didn’t see you. I-”

* * *

Panic bubbled in Bucky’s chest as Y/N ignored every call of her name through the comms. He knew she wouldn’t go quiet on purpose and his fear began to wrap around his brain like a fog. _Y/N._ His thoughts filled with her; laughing, crying, smiling, scolding. His heart pounded against his rib cage, threatening to break free. His boots thudded on the concrete in time with his panicked heart as he raced to her.

He spotted Y/N as he rounded the corner, standing in front of the car, her pale face staring into the distance, eyes unblinkingly locked on something in front of her. He followed her line of sight and scanned the crowd. He didn’t see anyone or anything that appeared hostile. But he knew something wasn’t right as the coffee cup slipped from her fingers, Bucky pushed past the people in his way to reach Y/N. He saw her knees buckle and drop to the ground. He skidded across the bonnet, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Bucky’s head cracked to the side; he hadn’t seen the fist coming in his direction. He backed away slightly, rubbing his cheek, in shock at her reaction. He pulled her close as she attempted an apology, holding her tight to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders.

“Are you compromised?” Steve asked. 

Bucky scanned the immediate area. No one was looking at them. No one had noticed. “No,” Bucky answered quickly. “No, we’re fine.” 

“Take her to the safe house on Taunton Street, we’ll come by to get you both tomorrow.” Steve’s commanding voice was laced with concern. “Look after her Buck.” 

“Looks like we don’t need a plan to get them alone after all.” Nat’s voice snarked through his ear and he could hear the shit eating grin she had on her lips. 

Bucky shook his head at Nat’s comment and took out his earpiece, one arm still wrapped around Y/N. Her hands gripped his t-shirt, the fabric creased under her whitening knuckles. Her laboured breathing was hot and sticky against his neck. He rubbed soothing circles into her back and whispered sweet words, feeling her body relaxing second by second.

Bucky guided Y/N into the passenger seat of the car, fastening her seatbelt and walking around to the other side. He drove away from the town centre and into the winding streets of the residential area, glancing at Y/N as she leant against the car door, staring into the distance. 

Bucky’s hand rested palm up on the middle console, hope bloomed in his aching heart as he felt her fingers lace between his. The warmth of her touch filled his soul with comfort.

* * *

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Bucky’s words were soft, weaving their way through the buzzing in her ears.

Y/N watched the world go by in a blur; buildings, trees, people disappearing as Bucky drove them out of the town. She collected her jumbled thoughts and went to move in her seat when she realised her hand had slipped into his. Her cheeks flushed and she pulled her hand away. A fake cough used as a cover to use the hand that had slipped into his to cover her mouth.

She glimpsed at Bucky’s profile, his focus on the road, his jaw ticking slightly as he moved his hand away from the console and back to the steering wheel. Guilt raked through Y/N, barbed wires scratching through her resolve to keep her distance from him.

“Thank you.” Y/N whispered, just loud enough for the Super Soldier to hear.

Bucky nodded and turned the car into an underground lot, putting it in park and climbing out. Y/N took the outstretched hand, he offered as he opened the door, and tentatively stepped out the vehicle. He dropped her hand the moment she was upright, the loss of his touch made her stomach drop. _Get a grip._ She steeled herself and followed him to the trunk. 

“I know we can’t talk about it yet but, I’m okay.” Y/N commented, sheepishly.

Bucky acknowledged her attempt at conversation with another nod and grabbed the rucksacks, closing the lid lightly. They approached the coded panel door, pushing through once the door buzzed from the lock disengaging and giving them access to the stairs.

Two flights of stairs and a long corridor later they were in a small apartment. The walls were white throughout, basic furniture adorned the living space and a two-seater fold down table was pinned to the kitchen wall. 

“Is your hand okay?” Bucky asked, rubbing his face with a slight twitch at his lips.

“Yes, I know how to throw a punch and you’re _not_ made of marble.” Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Go freshen up if you want, I’ll try and sort some food.” Bucky offered.

Y/N gave him a soft smile and picked up the rucksack, as she approached the bathroom, she noticed there was only one other door. She pulled down the handle and pushed the door open to peek inside.

“Bucky…” She called.

He appeared around the corner, eyes alert, “Yeah?”

“Look.” Y/N gestured into the room.

He peered in and turned back to her with a frown, “It’s a bed?”

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the opposite door, “And that’s the bathroom.”

“So?” Confusion etched on his face and suddenly it clicked, his body rumbling with laughter, “Oh, there’s only one bed!”

Y/N glared back at him with arms folded across her chest.

“We’ll work it out, Doll.” Bucky turned away and headed back to the kitchen

Y/N turned to look at the bed once more before she reached in and shut the door. Hoping that having a shower and some food would help her forget about potentially sharing a bed with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!!!


End file.
